


In Which Parzival Has A Clever Scheme To Talk To Art3mis

by Potato (nerdclubcosplay)



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what to say about this, Wade is trying okay, it's just Art3mis and Parzival being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdclubcosplay/pseuds/Potato
Summary: Art3mis won't talk to Parzival, so he clearly needs to bother her until she HAS to talk to him. That won't end badly or anything.Just a very short scene in which Parzival follows Art3mis to the ends of the OASIS to pester her about something that she didn't take because he just wants her to talk to him about ANYTHING.





	In Which Parzival Has A Clever Scheme To Talk To Art3mis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make sense, it's early in the morning and I just wanted to write something, anything.

Art3mis glanced over her shoulder to see Parzival following with the exact same glum scowl he’d worn since yesterday. His shoulders were hunched over and he dragged his feet dejectedly through the mud, and unless he was using an emote, his back was probably killing him in the real world. She had told him no less than fifteen times to quit bothering her. 

She didn’t take his stupid trinket. Why would she? It wasn’t even a secret magical item, it was literally just a decorative figure so small that it was hardly even worth putting up. She would’ve had to use a thievery skill in a PvP area anyway, and she hadn’t been PvPing in a long time. It wasn’t her fault if Parzival got a little cocky and thought he could play with the big league brawlers. He must’ve found out the hard way that being a huge nerd and a successful Gunter didn’t make him invincible.

She whipped around and stopped cold in her tracks. Parzival almost bumped into her. He looked up to see her wearing a similar scowl, though hers was more angry than gloomy. He un-froze his facial expression and straightened up.

“I didn’t take it! Why would I have any reason to? Unlike you, I’ve been working on important things,” she snapped.

Parzival smirked and pulled something out of his inventory.  _ The goddamn figure. _

“But now you’re talking to me,” he said smugly.

“I can’t believe you!”


End file.
